What Is The Reason?
by Cielooo
Summary: A 1000  words fanfiction by Shorai Sei.   Please do RnR!


**:: What is the reason? ::**

**What if, the Shinsengumi is still standing even after the war, and Chizuru is working to rebuild the Yukimura Clan and she's the head and busy with tons of works?**

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay, then, I'll go back to my room and finish the negotiation with the South family" Chizuru said while heading back, they all just stare at her, the soft-pink furisode kimono and blue obi with low-ponytail with purple ribbon girl. "Well, now Chizuru's very busy huh?" Heisuke ask. "Yup, and she still clean the head-quarters" Harada follows. "It's no fun, Hijikata's not here, there's no one I can tease about Chizuru's being similar to him.." absolutely, it's , Hijikata's going for a little negotiation with "Now, now, Okita, Chizuru's rebuild her clan that's very precious and dear to her." Hajime stopped Okita "Yup.. and, who knows? Chizuru's end up with oni-fukuchou.." Heisuke mumble himself, while the rest just go like "Humph"

Suddenly

"Hey, guys, I'm heading out to the town, Ok?" Chizuru says, "What for?" asked Harada suspicious "To send some letters for the head of the South and West" then she wears her sandals and waved her hand. Actually, these lately, Chizuru's oni power's being released, so she's now able to fight well, even she's now be able to fight some rasetsu by her own!

"And, without we realized of it, she's being more powerful and able to be a great fighter" Harada mumbled himself. "It feels like we're parents of an almost-married-daughter…" Shinpachi follows "Yes, we're getting old, aren't we?" "Yes, you two old geezers!" Heisuke says. "And, single.." this time, the unexpected Hajime Saito! "So, you're concerned too, huh Saito?" Okita tease him.

"A little bit" Hajime says, leaving Okita goes "boo, you're not fun" "Well, we are quite HANDSOME, too, aren't we?" this is Heisuke talking. "Yup, the last time I sneak out without my haori, I hear girls' are screaming and blushing while I walk, haha" the unexpected Okita, says. "Me too, you know?" Harada goes too.

.

.

.

.

"But how about Hajime ?" Heisuke ask. "Him ? Let's try it out NOW" then Harada force the other to go out without their haori and go to the most crowded street there.

"Kyaa ! Kyaa!" the girls are screaming, why not? 5 bishounen walking around, without girls, in a common street filled with young ladies! "The auburn guy is hot!" "The red-haired guy is hot too!" "The white syal-guy is hot too!" "The bandana guy too! Oh! The blue eyed guy is best!" they heard girls are screaming and blushing, not taking their eyes off them.

"Now we headed back home" they go back to the head-quarters. "Tadaima!" they all said.

In the living room, there's Chizuru that is drinking her tea. "Oh, Okaeri minna-san" she reply. "So, how's your observation?" "How'd you know about our observation ?" Shinpachi answer, "Inoue-san" she reply shortly. "Ah, yes, I've got some castella from Matsumoto-sensei for our oyatsu, want some guys?" Chizuru ask

"Yes please" then, they all sit on the tatami floor and Chizuru go to the kitchen and prepare the castella

"Now, back to the business! Why, Hijikata got a girl, while we don't!" Heisuke start, "Hijikata is in his room too much," "And we 're with Chizuru almost all the time!" "Maybe, while Chizuru's being Hijikata's attendant, he is flirting to Chizuru all the time?" Okita, is suggesting the MOST unbelievable idea "NO WAY, EVEN WE REINCARNATED 100 TIMES, THERE'S NO WAY HE'LL 'flirting' AND FORGET HIS WORK" they all nodded and says at time same time

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Here is the castella guys" Chizuru entered the living room and give them castella one-by-one.

"Hey, it's better if we just ask the person" Heisuke say.

"Yeah, Shinpachi! Ask her why!" Okita ask Shinpachi "Harada! You go!" Shinpachi says to Harada.

"Why, me?" "Don't ask, just do it!" they all command at the same time. "Hai"

"Hey, Chizuru, why do you love Hijikata?" ask Harada directly.

"Why you ask about is suddenly?" Chizuru reply

.

.

.

Chizuru's face now's burned

.

.

.

"Really?" She ask.

They all nodded in replace of an answer, it means 'yes'

"Sorry, I got tons of work to do so, bye!" Chizuru rushed to her room, leaving curiousty to the men. "What a kawaii girl" they mumbled in they own mind

.

.

.

Later that night, Hijikata's now home.

"Welcome home, Hijikata-san!" Chizuru smiles at him. "I'm home" he reply "What do you want to do first? Do you want to take a bite or do you want to take a bath?" Chizuru ask so she can prepare it. "I'll eat" He reply shortly "Ok, then, I'll prepare it for you" she rushed to the kitchen.

"I don't know why.." Harada says after looking at that couple, that's not lovey-dovey at all.

"Me too" Heisuke says too..

"Hijikata-san, the food is ready" she brings a bowl of rice, a fish, and miso soup.. ordinary dish, nothing's special.. "Itadakimasu" Hijikata says and then eat his supper.

.

.

.

Now, light's off, time to bed, but not the vice-president..

"Hijikata-san, I brought you tea" Chizuru entered Hijikata's room and brought him some tea "Ah, yes. Thank you" Hijikata says in reply. "So, how are they while I'm gone?" Hijikata ask Chizuru. "Today they're observing are they are capable to get a girl, haha" Chizuru laugh

"Well, how's your business?" ask Hijikata again "The north is inviting me to their household tomorrow." "What hour?" "I'm leaving at 5 am tomorrow and I'll be back 2 days again" "Oh, Okay then, are you fine by yourself?" "Well, I guess I'm okay with it"

And silence is on..

2 seconds

5 seconds

7 seconds

10 seconds..

"I'm going to miss you, you know?" Hijikata then hug Chizuru that is beside him, "Me too" Chizuru hug him back, and Hijikata pet her head and suddenly, they made a movement, they kissed!

After a few seconds, they broke their kiss.

"Well then, I guess I'll go out, I'm going to disturbed your work" Chizuru then bowed her head and going to open the door.

Outside..

"Oh man, she's going to go out!" they whispered to each other, "To Heisuke's room!" yup, Heisuke's room is beside Hijikata's. And they made it just in time before Chizuru's out of Hijikata's room.

"Actually, Hijikata's quite romantic, huh?" Okita says "Ckck.. looking that pairing just make out nothing! No inspiration!" Harada put his hand on his head. "Then, every pairing has their own form of romance, huh?" Hajime is talking here! "Yup, okay then, good night" they all go out of Heisuke's room.

.

.

5 AM..

"Are you all set up, Chizuru?" Hijikata ask Chizuru, "Yes, I'm all set." Chizuru then smile at him. "I'm going to miss you" Chizuru says, "Me too" Hijikata says. "Okay, I'm off" Chizuru then go on her journey.

And, the 5 single men.. Is watching on curiousty!

"Well, we're still curious, huh?" Okita says. "Yup, we are still curious, we're so curious so we ended up sneaking under our own house, just for watching THEM!" Heisuke reply. "Yes.." they reply in bore dome.

But, suddenly, Hijikata's walking to their place.

"Ehem, what are you guys doing? Even you, Saitou" "Hehehe, Ohayou Hijikata-san, Hehe" they all said in the same time

"Watching us, HUH?" Hijikata then using his evil aura.

"So.. !" They all said together.

**Gee, thank you for reading "What Is The Reason?"**

**I'm rarely writing English FanFiction…**

**Are my grammar's good?**

**I'm going to go on a holiday, so I am not capable to write any updates of my FanFiction, TT TT**

**Okay then! Please review **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
